


But I was Drunk?

by Adren



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Drabble, FrostIron Bingo 2019, Humor, M/M, Sarcasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 09:16:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20207338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adren/pseuds/Adren
Summary: Tony, put simply, gets a little out of hand when intoxicated. Which he really shouldn't be doing.





	But I was Drunk?

**Author's Note:**

> My first drabble for the Frostiron Bingo 2019 :) Fill is space N4: Writing Style: Drabble.

“So, on a scale of one to ten, how pissed is Fury?”

“I would assume a little beyond that. After all, you  _ did  _ throw up on his terribly expensive jacket.”

“But-”

“And had Jarvis make sixteen missed calls to the board members of the World Security Council.”

“I was intoxicated!” 

Loki raised his eyebrows at that. “I imagine that was not the only reason why.”

“Okay, so  _ maybe  _ he called me a whiny midget. So what?”

“You also had SHIELD’s sirens blare out a rather deafening rendition of a Beyonce love song.” Loki smirked in satisfaction. 

“Oh, shut up, you.”

  
  



End file.
